As a material for an electronic component packaging container such as a tray or a carrier tape, a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) resin, a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) resin, a styrene type copolymer resin, a polycarbonate type resin or the like may be used depending upon their properties. Among carrier tapes, particularly for applications for storing electronic components sensitive to static electricity, classified into semiconductors such as IC, antistatic properties are required to protect the electronic components against static electricity, and resins having carbon black incorporated into the above-described resins are used.
Electrical components have further been miniaturized, and it has been attempted to mount electronic components at a higher speed, and accordingly as electronic component packaging containers ones having more excellent mechanical strength have been required. The present invention is to provide an electronic component packaging container to accomplish such objects.